


[MC.Princess is online!]

by tsumika



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I don’t know if that’s actually a tag, Internet Friends AU, Pearlina, is that a tag no clue, it’s only teen and up because I let pearl say fuck, petition to let pearl say fuck in game, text fic, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: some self indulgent text fic because I was feelin the big gay





	[MC.Princess is online!]

[ _MC.Princess is online!_ ]

[MC.Princess]: yo yo yo  
[MC.Princess]: hey  
[MC.Princess]: hey  
[MC.Princess]: hey

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Pls stop I’m alive

[MC.Princess]: then reply quicker  
[MC.Princess]: weenie man

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Don’t call me that ever again

[MC.Princess]: fuk u I do what I want  
[MC.Princess]: hey wanna see something cursed

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: No  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: If you send that rabies pride flag again I will block you 

[MC.Princess]: marina ida  
[MC.Princess]: my sweet princess  
[MC.Princess]: my angel  
[MC.Princess]: I would never 

[ _MC.Princess has sent an image!_ ]

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: You’re actually dead to me

[MC.Princess]: haha  
[MC.Princess]: epic  
[MC.Princess]: anyways rina I actually have smthin important to say r u shocked

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Never speak to me ever again  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: What have you done now

[MC.Princess]: ok this isnt what I wanted to say but spotify just gave me an ad that was a blank screen for 14 seconds wtf  
[MC.Princess]: anyways!!!!!!!!!!! RINA GET HYPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[MC.Princess]: you’re gonna forgive me once I tell u

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Spit it out already  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: I can’t get hyped if I don’t know what you want me to get hyped about  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Also stop calling me rina please

[MC.Princess]: fuck u rina i know u love it  
[MC.Princess]: BUT IVE GOTTA BUILD IT UP FIRST  
[MC.Princess]: CANT JUST TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!! ITS TOO IMPORTANT TO TELL IN AN UNHYPED WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Pearl please I’m scared  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Just tell me what it is!!

[MC.Princess]: THERE ARE THE EXCLAMATION MARKS I LOVE!!!!!!!!!  
[MC.Princess]: so uh dont wanna give too much away but remember when u said u’d love for me to visit  
[MC.Princess]: i said I’d give u a big ol hug!!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!! I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: What  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: WHAT  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: PEARL YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING RIGHT NOW

[MC.Princess]: WHY WOULD I EVER LIE ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT SOME EXTRA CASH LYING AROUND THANKS TO MY ALLOWANCE AND THOUGHT Y NOT MEET MY FAV WEENIE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Why do you still get an allowance aren’t you legally an adult  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Still THIS IS AMAZING!!  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: When are you gonna be visiting? Should I pick you up at the airport? Are you gonna be going to a hotel or could you maybe come to my apartment??

[MC.Princess]: IM VISITING WHENEVER U WANT ME TO BABEY!!!!!  
[MC.Princess]: also picking me up at the airport would be good dont wanna hurt my poor lil legs :(

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Why would you put this decision on me  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: It’d be cool if you visit as soon as possible!!  
[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Then again it is summer so I have a ton of spare time! I can’t wait to finally meet you in person

[MC.Princess]: ME NEITHER!!!!!!!!!  
[MC.Princess]: there’s a flight next week I think u think I could get on that one  
[MC.Princess]: I can bribe them with my  
[MC.Princess]: uh  
[MC.Princess]: money 

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: Next week would be great!!

[MC.Princess]: NICE!!!!!!!!!  
[MC.Princess]: I’ll start packing soon but right now I gotta go  
[MC.Princess]: I need food I’m starvin like marvin u understand  
[MC.Princess]: see you later alligator!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[DJ_Hyperfresh]: In a while crocodile!!

[MC.Princess]: hehe  
[MC.Princess]: nice

[ _MC.Princess is offline._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> uhh I don’t have an explanation for this sorry lads. shoutout to my gf for posting that rabies pride flag thing once thanks ily. anywho text fics are really fun to write?? I get to be as grammatically incorrect as I want while talking to myself??? sign me up  
> also guess who found out how to do italic text????? this gal  
> see you later dudes sorry that I can only write pearlina atm oops  
> I might continue this at some point if I feel like it


End file.
